


more than i could ever say

by paulwasgay7



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Other, friends - Freeform, mentions of eating disorders, teddy boy era, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulwasgay7/pseuds/paulwasgay7
Summary: And thinking about all that you would assume that they loved each other.And they did.But they could never say that. Would never say that. They both knew what each other was thinking, two pieces, and all that shit. And even though they both knew each other inside and out they would never say ‘I love you.’
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Kudos: 11





	more than i could ever say

The crickets chirped and the water rippled, as loud as it might’ve been, a single droplet of rain would be louder. Interrupting the two young boy’s train of thought as they sat across from each other. 

“What about,” The older one started, picking at the grass underneath him. 

“Tomorrow?” The younger one yawned but didn’t move his head from his hands that were placed against his legs as he sat crisscross. 

“What?” He mumbled, voice dry but full. 

“What?” The other boy raised his eyebrows. 

“You said something, tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?” The boy pondered. 

“I-I don’t know actually. Guess I just started talking and…” His sentence faded like the ripples in the water. 

The younger hummed in agreement. 

The sun was just setting through the trees, giving the world a calm peaceful look to it. The light reflected upon the sides of their faces, carving the personality each one had. 

The older one, an outgoing but shy boy. Living with his Dad and younger brother. Laughing in the face of danger, but when he comes too close he cowers in fear. 

His eyebrows nice and girly, along with his lashes. How many nights he cried for being so pretty. All though he would never use that word to describe himself. 

He tried making himself pretty. The most he ate in a day was around 500 calories. He had never seen his Dad cry so much for him whenever he would fall unconscious at the dinner table.

But now he was just pretty. And he knew that. Wasn’t a big head who was full of himself but, nonetheless, loved himself. 

He had big, hazel, innocent eyes that looked through your soul whenever you talked to him. And all though they looked innocent, the boy had seen so many things, known too many things. 

But that was all when he was younger. 

He was granted the name ‘James Paul McCartney,’ but later realized he was just, ‘Paul McCartney.’ 

He grew up with his mom, dad, and brother in Liverpool, outside of Penny Lane. 

He remembers running through the house singing Buddy Holly songs and later when he was fourteen meeting someone who looked like Buddy Holly, but this isn’t about him. 

He remembers hugging his brother as they waited for their Mom to come home. 

She never did. 

And that spiraled into years of self-hate and obsession with his self-image, but he got over it. Thankfully. 

And now he was eighteen, laying in the grass with his best mate. 

The light shined on the other, nine-month younger boy. 

He had sharp cheekbones and vampire fangs. He had messy eyebrows and greased hair. Not as pretty as Paul, that’s what he thought. It took him a couple of years to realize that no one could be prettier than Paul. Not even Bridget Bardot herself. 

He lived with his older brother and his parents. His other older brother and sister moved away some years ago, he supposed he was next. 

He wouldn’t really mind leaving Liverpool. It had its good moments, sure, like hanging around with his best mate Paul. But the bad times were still there. Imbedded into the dirt and broken old houses. His name permanently whispering through the leaves above them. 

He had dark brown eyes and long bottom lashes. He had a cute button nose that would turn red when he got flustered or embarrassed. You could say it was red all the time, along with his cheeks. He had a sharper accent than Paul, he sounded like an adult which he almost was. 

His name was ‘George Harrison.’ A fitting name at that. Rolled right off the tongue when he introduced himself to new people. 

It was a name not just fitting to him but also to his friends. Even Paul. Especially Paul. 

‘George, Geo, Georgie,’ They all rolled off the tongue and George couldn’t be happier with the name he was given. 

He didn’t suffer fools gladly, he knew right away when they were fakes or jerks. Didn’t let anyone else suffer them either. He would giggle to himself remembering when George would patrol the school with Paul, dropping anyone who talked to him funny. 

Paul and George were mates. Best mates. Even more than that. They were friends. And they knew each other better than anyone. 

Half the time they wouldn’t even know what they were thinking, but they for sure as hell knew what the other was thinking. 

They were two pieces of the same puzzle, they could read each other inside and out. 

Being friends for four years would make you do that. And George and Paul realized that it didn’t take long for them to just, fit. 

They would be sitting on the couch and George would set his legs on his lap and Paul wouldn’t even bat an eye. Paul would show up to school wearing George’s jacket like it was normal. They would cuddle up together when one of them would spend the night like they did it all the time. 

And they did. 

And thinking about all that you would assume that they loved each other. 

And they did. 

But they could never say that. Would never say that. They both knew what each other was thinking, two pieces, and all that shit. And even though they both knew each other inside and out they would never say ‘I love you.’ 

And if Paul were to one day ask ‘do you love me?’ George would just look up from his guitar, give him that look and tell him:

‘More than I could ever say,’ 

But that would never happen, because what would be the point in telling someone something they already know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (they seem like those kinda friends lol)


End file.
